The End of The Line
by OriiGiins
Summary: A retelling of the game, in which not everything is going to be perfect for the gang.
1. Chapter 1

_We're finally off the mountains, in a place called Horseshoe Overlook Hosea remembered years ago. Right outside a Livestock town called Valentine. We need money real bad._

—_-_

_Josiah Trelawny is back, ran into Dutch and he inadvertently did some scouting for us in Blackwater. Sean was captured by Bounty Hunters while he wasn't sure what happened to Mac. Charles was sent to see if he could get more information on Sean._

—_-_

_Micah's dead. Busted him out of a jail in Strawberry, shot half the town and some stubborn bastard caught him when we had our guard down. Dutch took it the hardest, and I don't think anyone else took it at all. It was a mess._

—_-_

_Did a job with Bill and John. We all got new fancy guns, with enough left over to sell, before being able to kill some O'Driscolls, it was a great find._

—

_God damn Pinkertons found us. Wanted me to trade in Dutch to save my own head. If I was alone or didn't have Jack with me I'd probably put a bullet in both of them. Instead, I tried to spin a story of Dutch betraying me and I having retired from that life. Doubt they'd believe such a thing._

—

_Sean's been saved. Charles, Javier and I ambushed the bounty hunters as they moved him, before throwing a party upon his return to camp. Considering how bleak things have been, things look like they're picking back up._

—_-_

_Went hunting with the old man, saw the nastiest bear possible, thing took four bullets to the face and just ran off. Doubt Hosea will want to go hunting anytime soon._

—

_Did a job with Lenny and Sean, robbed some folk way out in the country who were apparently killing other folk that stopped by their place. Freaky place, with freaky things, but made a bit of money on it._

—_-_

_Cornwall has found us. Ambushed us in Valentine with a whole shit ton of hired guns, Strauss got shot in the leg, but he'll live. Charles and I found a new camp spot outside of a town called Rhodes. Dutch, Hosea and I will go into town to find leads soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_We've been deputized in Rhodes. That statement makes me laugh every time I think about it. We kept Trelawny from being transported to jail and, of course they did, they took a liking to Dutch. Dutch, Hosea, Bill and I have all been given badges._

—_-_

_Did our first job for the Grays. The Law in the town. Took down a rival family's, the Braithwaites, alcohol discrepancy out in the swamps. Hosea's going to see what he can do with the extra whiskey._

—_-_

_Rob a weird place near the mountains with Javier. Some inbreed family with their own language. Another freaky place, but made more money on it. All that matters._

—_-_

_We're now in with the Braithwaites too. Dutch heard a rumor about old Civil War gold that either family could have, so we'll play both sides for now. _

—

_Went riding with Mrs. Alder today to keep her from killing Pearson. She was able to handle herself well when we had a run in with those damn Leyomne Raiders. People can surprise you in many ways sometimes. _

—

_Sean was nearly killed. Got shot in the gut during a job stealing horses from the Grays with John. We stopped the bleeding and Pearson was able to clean the wound. He'll probably be fine but the whole thing has been making some of us do some thinking. The job went well anyways._

—_-_

_Lenny and I now did another job for the Braithwaites to burn their tobacco fields. Looks like Dutch and Hosea think they have the gold more than the Grays do._

—

_Did another job with the kid to clear out some old plantation house filled with those Lemoyne Raiders. Made off with more extra guns, and we got to kill some dumb ignorant fools, so all in all, an excellent find by Lenny._

—_-_

_Today was an awful and great day. Colm O'Driscoll is dead, but it came with poor young Lenny's life. Pearson had the idea to set up a truce with the gang after a run in with some of them in Rhodes. Dutch, Hosea, Lenny, John and I all went and when we arrived Bounty Hunters ambushed the meeting to try to capture all of us, and Dutch took the opportunity to put a bullet in Colm's head. Lenny was killed in the ensuing battle, what a heavy price to pay, but at least that weasel Colm is dead._

—_-_

_The Grays finally found out what we've been up too. Ambushed Bill, Charles, Sean and I in town, and once again Sean was injured. The kid is damn lucky with all the close calls he's been having recently, must be getting John's luck._

—_-_

_The Braithwaites took young Jack as they also figured out what we were doing. We raided their mansion, killed all of them except the old broad, and Jack was given off to some Bronte. We'll head into Saint Denis soon to find the kid, but first we have to move yet again with Milton trying to get Dutch again._


End file.
